stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Masterson
Scott Masterson was a member of the Legion of Villains. He was also the former manager of Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms, losing the rights to the band when they are bought by Donkey Kong. This becomes his motivation for joining Ganondorf's forces, as he plans the show Donkey Kong "what it's like to lose something you love." When Ganondorf sends Scott to New York to control the economy, Donkey Kong is sent to intercept him. Donkey Kong teases him about his past and begins to falsely sympathize with him, then knocks him out and leaves him while singing "California Girls." Scott is then carried away by cannibals to be made into stew. But in Stupid Mario World he is still alive and is the secondary antagonist. Biography Background Scott was born into a seemingly poor family. His father left him when he was 5 years old to become a circus performer and his mother sold him into slavery for $100 shortly after. Later, Scott ran away from slavery with a new ambition: To either run the global market or manage a Sam's Club. He then went on to get a job at Channel 6, where he had to work with Teletubbies and mentally impaired people. Season Two Scott appears from nowhere and announces that auditions for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms have officially started. Wario and Waluigi protest as they are already in the band. Scott says that Mario says they are fired and if they don't leave right away, he will call the security. Wario starts to threaten Scott, but Waluigi quickly pulls him away and they leave. Scott walks into the house and quickly closes the door. He walks into the kitchen, telling Mario and Luigi that the pair has gone and won't be coming back. Mario and Luigi are at the table and Scott says that they should talk about the future of Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. Mario forgets ]]Scott's name and he says, "Masterson. Scott Masterson, manager at large." He gives Mario his business card and he tries to tell Scott about him just coming into his house and managing a band. Scott tells Mario to call him "Scott" and not "Mr. Masterson" and tells him that he has hired ticket sellers to sell tickets for the big concert tonight. Luigi is shocked about this since they haven't practiced since Episode 7. Scott assures them that they'll think of something and leaves. Scott then approaches his ticket sellers, Bob and Joe and checks to see how they're doing. Bob says that they have sold 5 tickets and Scott tells them he gets 50% off every ticket. Bob and Joe protest against this and Scott shouts at them and tells them that he's in charge and they'll do as he says. Scott says that he'll come back later and hope to see better results. Meanwhile, after hearing Wario, Ash says that he would love to join a band. Scott approaches him and says that he can join Mario's band. Ash explains that he already auditioned for Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms and they didn't let him in. Scott laughs about this and tells Ash that he "has Scott Masterson on his side". Mario and Luigi call for audition #1. Ash says that he is back for another attempt, which annoys the Mario Brothers. Scott tells them to let him try and he'll be much better this time. After his great guitar performance, Ash is in the band. Scott says there is only one more audition to go. Instead of more auditions, Mario just gets Link to be in the band. Later on, Luigi, Ash and Link are waiting for Mario to practice. Scott comes and gets mad that he is 15 minutes late. Luigi phones his brother and finds out that he is sick. He explains this to everyone, which, obviously, gets Scott mad and he ends up shouting at Luigi on what he should do as there's only 30 minutes left until the concert. Luigi gets UPS to join the band and they are now ready. Scott is with the crowd of people who are excited to watch the concert. He shouts if they're ready and everyone cheers. Scott is glad and tells them to shut up and they'll start in a minute. After a bit of a fight in the crowd, Scott once again shouts at them to shut up. Afterwards, he goes backstage where the 4 band members are just sitting around. Scott says they should have been on 10 minutes ago and demands to know what's going on. Luigi says that someone took their instruments. Scott angrily shouts that they have to think of something fast as they're going on in 5 minutes. To keep the crowd entertained due to the wait, Scott tells them a joke and laughs but the crowd just boos at him. Scott then begins to tell another one but Luigi comes and says they're ready. Scott then introduces JMK. After the brilliant concert, Scott comes and says that it was a great performance. However, Scott's joy is gone when Luigi says that he is fired. This makes Scott really mad and he shouts that he owns JMK. Brock and DK come and Brock says that he and DK brought the rights for JMK, so they now own the band. Scott who is now furious says he'll just go back to where he came and says that JMK is nothing without him and Luigi will regret firing him. Just then, Brock gets DK to chase him away and he is not seen again for a while. Season Three Scott Masterson makes his return in the lost episode Guess who's not invited...again. He arrives to Mario, Luigi, DK, and Ash, stating his intentions to reform the band. After refusting to accept denial, Scott again takes leadership of the band and makes changes to their attire which makes it difficult for Mario to preform in his usual manner. While the group goes to think of new lyrics, Masterson destroys DK's ownership papers and forges some for himself, giving him full legal rights to the band. Unfortunately for him, DK uses his new martial art skills to chase Scott to jail, and Mario states that he believes they will never see Scott again. ''Operation: Blind Storm Scott briefly appears in flashbacks when Evil Dane offers to become Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdom's new band manager and Mario and Luigi inform him of their bad past experiences with band managers and they then remember their past experiences with Scott. Season Five ]] Scott joins the Legion of Villains, seeking revenge on Donkey Kong for stealing his band and intends on killing him while ruling over the world's economy by invading the Occupy Wall Street Movement. In the first battle between the Mushroom Force and Legion of Villains, Scott goes up against Donkey Kong, who still doesn't remember anything about what he did to Scott. Despite Donkey Kong's apparent advantage in strength, Scott distracts the gorilla by pointing out a banana in another direction, allowing him to knock out Donkey Kong with a Karate chop to the neck. Later on, Scott intercepts Donkey Kong on his way to New York. He then offers Donkey Kong a handshake and asks, "No hard feelings?", the ape appears to have sympathy and is about to shake his hand. However, he gets his revenge by instead punching Scott in the face and knocking him out. Then Donkey Kong leaves Scott, singing "California Girls" to himself and dancing for a bit. ]] Scott is last seen being taken by cannibals who planned to turn him into stew. Soon after, Ganon senses that Scott is now dead. Before Stupid Mario World Scott Masterson confirmed he quit the evil organization that was associated as the enemy in Stupid Mario Brothers that was lead by Ganondorf. He then stated he joined the IRS organization group until hired as a band manager for Mario and Luigi. Stupid Mario World encountering the Mario Bros again.]] After being rejected by cannibals because he didn't taste "good", Scott Masterson returned to bother the Mario Brothers back at home, even though he seemed a little less demanding and temperamental this time around, he still has a grudge against the brothers. After convincing them he was part of the IRS, Scott hounded the bros down demanding twenty-five thousand dollars to pay to the IRS. Mario attempted to reconcile with him by convincing him to become their band manager again, but failed to write a song, so Scott returned to his original plan. Mario and Luigi eventually discovered that Scott was up to no good, and was never even with the IRS, so Daisy advised they tell him they're refusing his demands. Scott attempted to show up to the house with a gun, but was taken out by Luigi with a fireball; angrily, Scott announced he'd be leaving, but he'll be back with reinforcements. Personality Scott was typically seen as a demanding, confident, and temperamental agent. He usually started off in a calm, mild-mannered speech to the "employees" he owns. However, if any of those "employees" were to talk back to him or start a argument, Scott would typically get in their face and start yelling at them about how he is in "charge" and what they are to do. In Season Five, his mental stability appeared to have crumbled and was more dangerous towards Donkey Kong, whom he had wanted to kill as revenge for stealing his band (despite Donkey Kong not remembering anything about what he had done to Scott). Later, it was learned that Scott's difficult childhood shaped him into what he became. Abilities / Skills Scott had the ability to shout very loud, which may have deafened people. He was also shown to have some level of knowledge in hand-to-hand combat. Trivia * In "Who is Scott Masterson?", Scott told Mario not to call him "Mr. Masterson," but just "Scott." However, when he made his return in Season Three, Mario and his friends called him "Mr. Masterson" and this time, Scott was fine with it. It is unknown why his reaction changed afterwards. * At the start of Episode 22, when Scott walks in the house, if the viewers listen carefully, he looks at the dog lying by the door and says, "Stupid." * Many fans believe that it is Kevin Chamberlain and not Scott Otter who played Scott. This is due to the resemblance between the two actors, though Kevin denies having any resemblance to Scott. * Almost every time he came on screen, ''Jinn's Curse from the Final Fantasy III soundtrack played. * Scott swore significantly more in the bloopers than most of the other actors. * In Episode 66, he stated to Donkey Kong that one of his goals in life was to manage a Sam's Club. This is a reference to the fact that his actor Scott Otter does manage a Sam's Club. * Otter had a small appearance in Season Five because he could only show up for one day of shooting. Category:The League of Bad Guys Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males